


Glitter

by hmg621



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Internal Monologue, M/M, Post-Series, They are still together, You can't convince me otherwise, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmg621/pseuds/hmg621
Summary: Brian thinks about the previous weekend with Justin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Brian's thoughts

_Mother fucker._

Brian peels off two pieces of glitter that were hidden on his elbow.

_The shit never comes off._

He starts to flick them away when their shimmer catch his eye one more time. He starts to think back. Back to two nights ago. Back to when he and Justin were dancing and the glitter was falling down on them like rain. He smiles at the memory. He and Justin on the middle of the dance floor at Rise, the club Justin said they "had to go to". The night wasn't out of the ordinary. They drank, they danced, they went home and had sex five or six times. And after coffee the next morning Brian headed for the airport to fly back to Pittsburgh. It was the end of a typical weekend for them. Even though being in the same city isn't all that typical. One might even say it's rare.

But as Brian remembers how Justin kissed him until their lips were sore, and then kissed him some more. How they fucked then slept then talked, until the sun came up. How Justin was covered in glitter. His hair, his cheeks, his hands… his lips. As Brian remembers all of this he simply places the glitter back on his arm and thinks…

_Maybe I could use some more._


End file.
